Acuerdo de odio
by Antifashion19
Summary: Desde que supo que por su culpa Eren jamás regresaría… juró odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Era como su peor enemigo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar amarlo… y al final resultó que ella misma había roto aquel acuerdo de odio. ErenxMikasaxRivaille. Rivamika/Rikasa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:  
"Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.  
Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."

**Título: **Acuerdo de odio.  
**Autora:** Antifashion19.  
**Género**: Angst | Drama | Romance (?)  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s): **Eren Jaeger| Mikasa Ackerman| Rivaille  
**Advertencias: **Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Spoilers del manga.  
_Sobre aviso no hay engaño_.  
**  
Créditos:**  
La imagen que he usado para la portada le pertenece a **エビグラ**.  
Cuyo link a su Pixiv se encuentra en mi profile.

**Aclaraciones:  
**No sé qué pensaba cuando decidí escribir esta historia, no sé… soy fan del MikasaxEren pero también amo el RivaillexMikasa, no lo puedo evitar, esta pareja es tan sexy y masoquista. Y quiero que sepan también, que esta historia fue pensada especialmente para el _"Concurso de Escritos Cortos"_ del grupo de Facebook _"Shingeki no Kyojin -FC"_ (por si alguien quiere unirse). Tenía la esperanza de que me tocara Mikasa Ackerman (el mejor personaje, para mí, de esta historia); pero resultó que me tocó Eren. Maldito Eren, ¿por qué no la amas?

Supuestamente sería un one shot, pero ahora que me encontré con el archivo de Word, vi que esta historia podría dar para más. Me avisan si quieren que la continúe, si no, pues que quede como una especie -_muy rara_- de one shot. En fin, eso es todo "por ahora". Espero que les guste.

* * *

**I Acuerdo de odio**  
"_Del odio al amor hay un paso… del amor al odio un instante_"

* * *

.

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue la luz, esta le llenó la cabeza y la encegueció. Se desesperó, no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía nada; todo era tan difícil de reconocer, de pensar, y más aún… de recordar. Entonces cerró sus ojos, de inmediato.

Lentamente, fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, e intentó no cerrarlos de nuevo… por mucho que sus parpados le pesaran. No sabía dónde estaba, y muy poco le importaba ahora que se había dado cuenta que Eren no estaba a su lado; no había nadie, ni siquiera Armin. Intentó reincorporarse pero alguien se lo impidió, entonces levantó su rostro y observó a Jean que le miraba aliviado; quiso preguntarle tantas cosas: qué había pasado, cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, y lo más importante… ¿dónde estaba Eren?

—Necesito llamar al médico… —fue lo que dijo. Pero ella notó la verdad que se escondía bajo aquella expresión—, no te muevas mucho.

Jean no quería estar a su lado por temor de que ella le preguntara lo que quería preguntarle. Así que le sujetó la mano para evitar que él se fuera…

—Jean —a su voz le costó salir; su garganta estaba reseca y le dolía al hablar—, ¿dónde está Eren?

Él no contestó, lo único que trató de hacer fue soltarse de su agarre para así alejarse de ella con la excusa de que debía llamar al médico para que la revisaran. Pretendió no escucharla y no quiso mirarla de nuevo, sabía el dolor que le causaría al decirle la verdad.

—No esquives la pregunta —fue lo que le dijo—. Tú… eres es exageradamente honesto, y siempre dices lo que tienes en mente. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora no quieres contestar mi pregunta?

—Lo siento —soltó Jean. Y Mikasa no supo si se disculpaba por no poder responderle o por lo que le había sucedido a Eren… porque ella lo sabía -_muy en el fondo de su corazón_-, pero esperaba que Eren estuviera ignorándola como siempre—, Eren murió.

Y cuando escuchó aquello, esperó a que Jean le volviera a repetir esa frase de nuevo para convencerse a sí misma de que sí, Eren estaba muerto. Luego le cruzó por la mente la imagen del cuerpo de Eren bañado en sangre e inmóvil sobre el suelo… "_¿En serio?_", y aunque pareciera extraño no pudo evitar preguntarle eso a Jean, para tener que refrescarse la memoria y así volver a repetirse de que Eren estaba muerto.

De pronto soltó una risilla, como si todo eso se tratara de una broma. De una cruel broma. Y como si Eren fuera a saltar de la nada para burlarse de ella.

—Sí, Eren esta muerto —Jean le sujetó de los brazos, desesperado y esperando que Mikasa recobrara la cordura—. Eren está muerto.

Y Mikasa volvió a sentir el inmenso dolor que sintió cuando sus padres murieron, cuando aquel gigante se comió a la madre de Eren y cuando creyó que este había muerto; sin embargo ahora sí era cierto, él estaba muerto y no lo volvería a recuperar como aquella vez. Así que lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, y gritó, gritó tan fuerte hasta quedarse afónica; hasta esperar que aquel dolor desapareciera otra vez como lo había hecho después de varios días, de varios meses, de varios años.

Pero sabía bien que el dolor no se iría, no tan fácil, quizás no de nuevo. Y entonces no supo cuando se aferró a Jean para volver a llorar.

—¿Ya ha despertado…? —Mikasa escuchó la voz de un hombre pero pretendió ignorarlo.

Reparó en como aquella persona permanecía en el marco de la puerta, incomodó tal vez ante tal escena… y aunque ella tenía los ojos inundados en lagrimas, reconoció al sargento Rivaille. De pronto, una extraña furia la invadió, así que se soltó de Jean e intentó contenerse de -_fuera lo que fuera_- lo que ahora sentía hacia Rivaille.

—¿Has informado al médico para que venga a revisarla? —le preguntó a Jean, este lo negó de inmediato.

Entonces Jean se apresuró a salir de ahí, no necesitaba que el sargento Rivaille le volviera a repetir aquella orden disfrazada de pregunta, sólo bastaba con que aquella pequeña persona le mirara como le había mirado hacia unos segundos para así entender que él quería que los dejara solos…

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? —le preguntó. El sargento Rivaille se sorprendió de que no preguntara por Eren, así que supuso que ella ya sabía parte de la verdad—. ¡¿Dónde está Armin?! —Mikasa se exaltó al darse cuenta que tampoco sabía lo que le había pasado a su amigo.

—Hoy se cumple un mes… —le respondió, y miró con detenimiento la expresión de sorpresa que había puesto Mikasa—. Y tu amigo, Armin, está con nosotros… en la legión de reconocimiento.

Y él esperó que ella le preguntara que había pasado, porqué había quedado en coma y cómo es que Eren había muerto. Aunque para esas alturas aún no sabía si podría responder aquellas preguntas.

—Tu cuerpo fue lanzado contra un árbol —le dijo. Mikasa entrecerró los ojos— y tu cabeza se golpeó…

—¿Cómo murió Eren? —preguntó, interrumpiéndolo. Él se quedó callado esperando que la respuesta que había practicado durante todo ese tiempo volviera a su mente. Podría mentirle, pero sabía bien que eso de nada serviría—. No recuerdo mucho…

—Ah, ya despertó la paciente… —un hombre le interrumpió—. Soy el médico que la he estado atendiendo durante este tiempo. Por lo que veo, se nota que sus sentidos se encuentran en perfecto estado, aun así debo hacerle algunos exámenes para comprobar que su cuerpo este en optimas condiciones.

Mikasa asintió y Rivaille se cruzó de brazos. Entendió que aquel momento no era el adecuado para decirle la verdad sobre la muerte de Eren, así que se alejó de ellos; volvió a mirarla y advirtió en como ella le miraba, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Jean se aproximo a él…

—Si ella pregunta sobre la muerte de Eren, no le digas nada… —fue lo que le dijo a Jean—, yo me encargaré de decirle.

—Está bien…

Mikasa les miraba desde aquella distancia, no entendía porque tanto hermetismo para con la muerte de Eren. Ella ya sabía que él estaba muerto, y no había nada más que hiciera sentirle el mismo dolor que sintió cuando supo que él murió… pero de pronto, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, y un sin fin de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza; se quejó y gritó por el dolor.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó el médico, pero ella sólo se sujetó la cabeza—, debe tranquilizarse un poco y permitirme revisar…

Escuchó la voz de Jean que se apresuraba a correr hacia ella. Y entonces, aquella escena inundó su mente… _la escena en la cual el sargento Rivaille mataba a Eren_.

—U-usted… —Rivaille le miró fijamente esperando a que ella hablara de una vez—, usted lo mató. ¡Usted mató a Eren!

Y cuando él escuchó tal acusación, no hizo más que suspirar hondamente; quizás ella no había recordado todo, pero sí que él había asesinado a Eren. Así que Mikasa le miró y él le devolvió la mirada, el médico y Jean hacían todo por contener y sujetarla para que así no lo atacara; y entonces Rivaille pudo entrever, apenas por un minuto y a pesar de los metros de distancia que los separaba, lo que ella le gritaba en su mente: _"Ojalá hubieras sido tú"_, pensó Mikasa; y él también pensó en lo mismo: _"Sí, ojalá hubiera sido yo"_.

Entonces él dejó de mirarla y se fue, dejándola ahí, siendo sometida por el médico y por Jean… escuchándola gritar: ¡Lo odio, sargento Rivaille!

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**  
Creo que aquí se nota el HAMOR que le tengo a Eren porque lo he matado. No quería hacerlo porque tengo varios fics pausados, pero es que tengo un one shot BertholdtxMikasa, y un long fic HashiramaxMitoxMadara se me han jodido por dejarlos en espera; con lo que ha pasado en el manga de Shingeki no Kyojin y en el de Naruto, pues ya muchas cosas que tenía pensadas para esas historias ya no me cuadrarían.

En fin, me salió tan extraño esto. Pero ahí voy aprendiendo a escribir de estos personajes.  
Gracias por su tiempo para leer.

Por cierto, les invito a leer el manga (ya con 47 capítulos) o ver el anime (ya con 15 capítulos). Les aseguro que les encantara y que amaran a varios personajes.

.  
**Antifashion19©  
**No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.  
_**Eso es plagio**_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:  
"Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.  
Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."

**Título: **Acuerdo de odio.  
**Autora:** Antifashion19.  
**Género**: Angst | Drama | Romance (?)  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s): **Eren Jaeger| Mikasa Ackerman| Rivaille  
**Advertencias: **Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Spoilers del manga.  
_Sobre aviso no hay engaño_.  
**  
Créditos:**  
La imagen que he usado para la portada le pertenece a **エビグラ**.  
Cuyo link a su Pixiv se encuentra en mi profile.

**Aclaraciones:  
**No sé qué pensaba cuando decidí escribir esta historia, no sé… soy fan del MikasaxEren pero también amo el RivaillexMikasa, no lo puedo evitar, esta pareja es tan sexy y masoquista. Y quiero que sepan también, que esta historia fue pensada especialmente para el _"Concurso de Escritos Cortos"_ del grupo de Facebook _"Shingeki no Kyojin -FC"_ (por si alguien quiere unirse). Tenía la esperanza de que me tocara Mikasa Ackerman (el mejor personaje, para mí, de esta historia); pero resultó que me tocó Eren. Maldito Eren, ¿por qué no la amas?

Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. Y espero actualizarla todos los días… aunque a veces soy lenta y vaga, pero gracias a fangirlx.x por las imágenes RivaillexMikasa que me ha mostrado en el grupo Shingeki no Kyojin- Fc, la inspiración no se me ha acabado. Así que espero que les guste.

* * *

**II Acuerdo de odio**  
"_Del odio al amor hay un paso… del amor al odio un instante_"

* * *

.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que aún permanecía en el mismo lugar, entonces quiso reincorporarse pero no logró hacerlo; le habían atado los brazos y piernas a la cama para que así no escapara y fuera a atacar al sargento Rivaille como esperaban, y no estaban equivocados. A estas alturas, la única meta en su vida era poder hacerle tanto daño como pudiera… y así vengar la muerte de Eren.

Pero entendió que hacerlo, no lo regresaría a la vida. De pronto se dio cuenta que si Eren no estaba a su lado, ya no habría lugar por el cual luchar ni una meta que alcanzar; así que volvió a cerrar los ojos, de inmediato.

Poco a poco perdió la noción del tiempo, y hasta del tacto en todo el cuerpo. No quiso levantarse ni siquiera para comer, a pesar de que ya le habían quitado las ataduras; y aunque a veces podía escuchar a los médicos que iban a checar su estado de salud, pidiendo que comiera para así recuperarse más rápido, Mikasa prefería ignorarlos hasta esperar que volvieran a dejarla sola y así llorar por varias horas…

Cada día que despertaba -_de nuevo_-, la habitación le parecía más que conocida, habían pasado tanto tiempo desde el día en que se enteró de la muerte de Eren, que incluso con los ojos cerrados ya sabía la ubicación de cada objeto que había dentro de la habitación; también podía reconocer las siluetas de Jean, Sasha y de Conny que iban a visitarla cada vez que podían para así intentar que comiera, o que no se suicidara.

Y lo había pensado, pero había una diminuta voz que se lo impedía. Posiblemente la de Eren. Así que ella decidió esperar a que aquella voz desapareciera como él lo había hecho, y así poder hacerlo…

—Siempre que paso por aquí, estás dormida —escuchó la voz de alguien que le pareció conocida—. Y no quiero interrumpir tu sueño… pero a estas alturas es preocupante.

Vio como Hannes se aproximaba a ella, llevando consigo una bandeja de comida. Entonces ella se reincorporó y él le colocó la bandeja sobre sus piernas para que así comiera, luego se sentó en el pequeño banco que se encontraba a lado de la cama.

—Dicen tus compañeros que no comes…

—Es porque no tengo hambre —le contestó de inmediato, y con su mano alejó la bandeja de alimentos.

Hannes parecía mirarla con enojo, pero no, no era ese sentimiento el que ahora sentía. La miraba como si ella fuera un ente anómalo, una simple desconocida que poseía la misma apariencia que Mikasa… y él sabía que la persona frente a él, aquella chica que se había vuelto tan fuerte para proteger a Eren, había muerto junto con él.

Y ella sabía que sí, probablemente lo había hecho y que ahora sólo era una cascara vacía, sin un propósito en este mundo… en este mundo cruel.

—Duermes todo el día y no comes… —le reclamó—, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas seguir así? ¿crees que a Eren…?

Entonces Hannes se calló al notar lo que había pronunciado. Y Mikasa se dio cuenta que incluso Hannes, así como Jean, Sasha y Conny, omitían el nombre de Eren para no hacerle más daño -_si es que se podía_- y como si al escucharlo ella fuera a romperse… pero tal vez ellos aún no entendían que ella ya estaba rota, quizás desde la muerte de sus verdaderos padres.

—Mikasa, ¿crees que a Eren le parecería bien que tú hicieras todo esto? —les interrumpió Armin. Ella le miró por un instante, y entonces notó que a pesar de que él aún conservaba sus facciones aniñadas, ahora lucía diferente—, ¿qué te dejaras morir sin luchar?

Y Mikasa pudo ver la tristeza en su mirada, así que supo que no sólo a ella había devastado la muerte de Eren, porque el Armin que se encontraba frente a ella no era el mismo de hacía unos meses atrás… el chico que se criticaba y no confiaba en sí mismo. Ahora, el joven que le miraba seriamente, había cambiado… la muerte de Eren lo había cambiado. Y de nuevo el recuerdo de Eren muriendo frente a ella invadió su mente.

—S-si yo no hubiera sido tan débil… Eren no estaría muerto —soltó y se sujetó el estomago. Y después lloró, llena de amargura y de dolor—. Si yo no hubiera sido tan débil… ¡yo hubiese podido detener al sargento Rivaille!

Armin le vio con pena porque ella no recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido aquel fatídico día, y aunque quisiera contarle, no podía, no debía; el sargento Rivaille lo había prohibido. Entonces había entendido que él esperaba ser odiado por Mikasa, ya que quizás, por lo que había sucedido… _él también la odiaba_.

—"_Si Armin es débil, también lo somos tú y yo"_ —soltó él a la vez que tomaba una pieza de pan para después pelear por introducirla en la boca de Mikasa. Ella sólo luchaba para evitarlo—. ¿Recuerdas eso…?

—Armin, eso…—dijo Hannes tartamudeando, mientras veía como aquel chico seguía luchando por mantener la pieza de pan dentro de la boca de Mikasa—, eso es muy… violento.

Pero él lo ignoró. Entonces Hannes pudo ver como de los ojos de Armin las lágrimas luchaban por salir.

"_No puedes ganar si no luchas"_

—Así que come, come y vive… vive por Eren.

"_Lo siento Eren… nunca volveré a rendirme, porque si acabo muerta,  
no seré capaz de recordarte nunca más… así que…"_

—S-sí —no supo porque había olvidado eso, la promesa que había hecho la primera vez que creyó a Eren muerto. Así que sujetó la pieza de pan y la mordió, se aferró a ella como si la vida se le fuera en eso—, sí… yo lucharé.

"_No importa lo que tenga que hacer… ¡Luchare! ¡No importa cómo, pero sobreviviré!"_

—Muy bien Mikasa…

Y porque también, no dejaría que el sargento Rivaille la matara como lo hizo con Eren…

.

.

Lentamente, las cosas fueron cambiando lentamente. Comenzó a recobrar fuerzas para levantarse por sí sola de la cama; su estado también empezó a mejorar, e incluso ya no solía llorar y ahora podía conversar con normalidad. Sin embargo y a pesar de que todo marchaba a su favor, se dio cuenta de nuevo que, sin Eren, no había un sitio donde ir; había pasado cinco años de su vida aprendiendo a usar el equipo de maniobra tridimensional y entrenando para matar titanes… así que ahora, pretender que aquellos años que había vivido no habían pasado, era algo sumamente difícil.

Pensó que tal vez podría dedicarse a los cultivos como sus padres lo habían hecho cuando estaban vivos, pero sabía bien que eso no sería suficiente; no obstante, tampoco quería formar parte de la legión de reconocimiento… no quería volver a ver al sargento Rivaille, porque entonces las ganas de asesinarlo volverían a surgir.

—¿Mikasa Ackerman? —vio como dos hombres entraban a su habitación. Sasha que luchaba contra ella para quitarle un pedazo de pan les miró fijamente—, ¿es usted, Mikasa Ackerman?

—Sí —levantó la mano y uno de los hombres se aproximó. Notó que era un médico, y este sólo que comenzó a revisarla—. El no es el mismo médico que me atiende… ¿quiénes son? —Sasha intentó mirar los escudos en sus ropas.

—¿Policía militar? —soltó.

Mikasa no entendía que hacía ahí la policía militar, y menos aún interesándose en su estado de salud. El otro hombre sólo contemplaba como la revisaba el médico, recargado sobre la puerta mientras también, le miraba de mala gana.

—Su estado de salud ha mejorado considerablemente —dijo el médico, pero no le hablaba a ella—, así que sí es posible su traslado.

—¿Qué traslado? —preguntó Mikasa pero ni uno de los dos hombres le contestó. Sasha tampoco entendía la situación—, ¿de qué traslado hablan?

Ambos hombres permanecieron callados y salieron de la habitación, ignorándola por completo. Así que se levantó como pudo y Sasha intentó ayudarle, pero ella negó y se apresuró a caminar hacia la puerta. Entonces pudo ver a aquellos hombres detenidos por la pierna derecha que había atravesado el sargento Rivaille para evitar así que estos siguieran avanzando; él permanecía recargado sobre la pared, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

Armin se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Desde cuándo la Policía Militar esta tan interesada en una recluta…? —preguntó, después sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mikasa—, ¿… como para mandar a su mejor médico a revisarla?

—Tsk. A sus oídos a llegado el rumor de que la recluta Ackerman es considerada un genio militar… —soltó el hombre molesto—, y que incluso vale por cien soldados.

—¿A oídos de quien? —preguntó Mikasa, intrigada por lo que había escuchado.

—Del Rey… —respondió. Y Mikasa, así como Rivaille, Armin y Sasha, se sorprendieron al escuchar la respuesta de aquel hombre—. Él espera que Mikasa Ackerman forme parte del grupo de elite de la Policía militar…

—Pero Mikasa ya está en la legión de reconocimiento —soltó Armin.

—Eso a mí no me importa, yo sólo estoy cumpliendo órdenes —respondió el hombre, esperando que Rivaille quitara su pierna—. Para mí es una estupidez que quieran a esta persona dentro del grupo de elite…

E ignorando lo que aquel hombre decía, Rivaille miró a Mikasa, muy fijamente… entonces ella también le miró, y en aquel instante el mundo a su alrededor parecía haber desaparecido; y aunque estaban a una gran distancia, ambos pudieron percibir el enfermizo sentimiento que sentían el uno por el otro. Mikasa lo odiaba, y sabía que lo odiaría para siempre… lo que él había hecho era algo que jamás podría perdonar.

Y él también la odiaba. Y sabía que, si ambos estaban juntos, en el mismo lugar… todo acabaría muy mal.

—Iré… —soltó Mikasa para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Quería estar lo más lejos de aquel hombre que ahora odiaba—, me uniré a la Policía Militar.

Porque esperaba que lejos de ellos, el recuerdo de la muerte de Eren la dejara en paz… y así tal vez volvería a comenzar; y quizás, con el tiempo, el odio hacia el sargento Rivaille se enterrara en el fondo de su corazón… aunque no estaba muy segura de ello.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**  
Cosa tan rara. La verdad el one shot era algo "raro" porque al ser corto, todo esto pasaba a una velocidad impresionante; y es que también, la historia era simple… pero ahora que es un long fic, es obvio que debe ser más complicada. Y estuve planeando varias cosas que se verán en el transcurso de la historia… y creo que hay un detalle por el cual seré odiada.

Por cierto, he editado el capítulo porque resulta que subí este segundo capítulo pero no sé porqué no apareció publicado. Incluso creí que había sido ignorado, algo tan triste… así que no quise re-subirlo a estas horas (01:49am) porque nadie suele estar despierto, y quise publicarlo en la tarde… pero al final nada pierdo, además, se me había olvidado contestar los reviews.

En fin, me salió tan extraño esto. Pero ahí voy aprendiendo a escribir de estos personajes.  
Gracias por su tiempo para leer.

Y recuerden que les invito a leer el manga (ya con 47 capítulos) o ver el anime (ya con 15 capítulos). Les aseguro que les encantara y que amaran a varios personajes. Y también, que si escriben fanfics de este fandom, pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook _"Shingeki no Kyojin -FC"_, los esperamos.

.  
**Antifashion19©  
**No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.  
_**Eso es plagio**_.

* * *

**Reviews, reviews…everywhere.**

.

**Dark Moon:** Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Sí, yo también la amo… es que son sexys y hay algo con ellos que gusta cómo se ven con ese "odio". Creo que esto va para largo, con este capítulo ya deben saber que él también la odia. Pero no vayas a pensar que es por Eren (yaoi, yaoi), es algo más "dramático". Conforme vaya avanzando, también se sabrá lo que pasó con Eren (cómo fue que murió) porque lo que ahora recuerda Mikasa es muy vago… y le están escondiendo algo.

Sí, es algo adorable, pero a veces cae mal. Sí, no merecía morir pero… era necesario. Ya sabrás pronto.

PD: A que sí, "Shingeki No Kyojin-FC" es el mejor grupo. Nos amamos y voy a presumir que dentro están las escritoras que fueron de las primeras en hacer fanfics de este manga. ¡Yeah!

**StarlesSxNightX: **Mil gracias por leer tan rara historia. Yeah, debemos ser más RivaillexMikasa (Eren ya no se la merece). Pues espero actualizar lo más pronto, mientras la idea este fresquecita, que suelo ser vaga y dejar las cosas. Así que gracias por tu comentario y apoyar la historia.

**Fangirlx.x:** _"Ya tu sabeh"_, ese Eren a veces me repele. Es tan princeso… no sé porqué, pero cuando dices lo de "oh eso me gusta de otra forma *o*" me imagino que piensas en algo yaoi masoquista, que implica el sufrimiento y gozo de Eren.  
( / ; A ; )/ Muchas gracias Isa, y es cierto… no hay mucho de ellos. Y no creo que haya si se confirma que Rivaille es más viejo que el padre tiempo. ¿Eso se denominaría pedofilia? El treinta años y ella quince… ese Rivaille es todo un señoron.

**Vv-saya-vV: **Soy más fan del MikasaxEren, pero a estas alturas… me está encantando mucho más el RivaillexMikasa, es cierto… se odian. Bueno, ella lo odia (por Eren) y él sólo está confundido por el apego que ella siente hacia Eren; pero me parece que en el scan japonés aparece sobre Rivaille y creo que viene algo como "cuida o protege" con respecto a Eren y a Mikasa.

Así que eso de "cuida y protege" para con ella, es algo. ¬¬ Sólo debemos esperar a que Eren salga del camino, y ahí, yo sé, que se puede formar algo. Esas relaciones de amor/odio son de las más atractivas. Bueno, gracias… y ahí aprovecho para hacer publicidad y decir que tengo por ahí un one shot de Eren… aunque no sé si definir si también es un ErenxMikasa. Ok, lo voy a continuar (XD bueno si es muy raro, pero quizás quedaría como un one shot abstracto de esos que pasan a la fama por ser muy raros). Así que espero que continúes leyéndolo, si no te cansas de él.

Nos vemos, muchas gracias por leer esta loca historia y hasta el próximo capítulo.

**MissYukkari**: ¿De verdad? Pues muchas gracias por eso. Jajaja, yeah… pero acaso eso no dio risa: que él se las diera de ir matando titanes para vengar a su madre, y a la humanidad. Entonces zaz, que se lo come Santa. Fue tan épico… de los primeros protagonistas que "mueren" luego, luego. Ese Eren es todo un loquillo.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo (es algo rarito pero poco a poco). Nos vemos pronto.

**Puripri: **Gracias, y espero sigas leyendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:  
"Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.  
Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."

**Título: **Acuerdo de odio.  
**Autora:** Antifashion19.  
**Género**: Angst | Drama | Romance (?)  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s): **Eren Jaeger| Mikasa Ackerman| Rivaille  
**Advertencias: **Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Spoilers del manga.  
_Sobre aviso no hay engaño_.  
**  
Créditos:**  
La imagen que he usado para la portada le pertenece a **エビグラ**.  
Cuyo link a su Pixiv se encuentra en mi profile.

**Aclaraciones:  
**Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho de esta historia. No sé, igual me quedó largo porque mis dedos se movían por si solos y creo que hasta hice cosas bien _randoms_ dentro de la trama. En fin, agradezco de nueva cuenta a **fangirlx.x** por las imágenes RivaillexMikasa que me ha mostrado en el grupo **Shingeki no Kyojin- Fc**, ya que me había bloqueado y estuve checando las imágenes que ella ha subido ahí. Y la inspiración volvió.

Además, gracias a todos ustedes que leen y apoyan esta historia. Espero actualizarla más seguido… aunque a veces soy lenta y vaga.

* * *

**III Acuerdo de odio**  
"_Del odio al amor hay un paso… del amor al odio un instante_"

* * *

.

Hannes sabía que dejar que Mikasa se uniera a la Policía Militar no sólo era una gran pérdida para la Legión de Reconocimiento, sino que también para la humanidad. Cómo podrían dejar que, _un genio militar que valía por cien soldados_, se uniera a aquel sistema lento y corrupto que representaba aquella división, que sólo se encargaba de recaudar impuestos, de distribuir la tierra y de menospreciar a los demás; aunque él creía que quizás ese sistema cambiaría si ella estaba ahí… entonces la imaginó pateando el trasero de tipos del doble de su tamaño para así mantenerlos en orden, y de sólo pensar en ello se rió.

—Me preguntó porqué hasta ahora el Rey ha fijado sus ojos en Mikasa… —preguntó Jean mientras permanecía sentado en una silla, echándose hacia atrás—. Esto sería normal si hubiese pasado varios meses atrás…

Y Hannes se preguntó lo mismo, ¿por qué hasta ahora estaba interesado en Mikasa? ¿y por qué sólo en ella? No es que pensara que Mikasa valiera menos o que no estuviera al nivel de la elite militar, pero antes de ella había alguien que también es considerado un genio militar; y por tal razón no entendía el porqué el sargento Rivaille nunca fue solicitado por el Rey. Así que lo miró de reojo y pudo observar como este permanecía sentado, limpiando algo con mucha dedicación.

—Tal vez es a causa de Reiner, Berthold y Annie… —oyó a Armin hablar y pudo notar como todos los demás quedaron en silencio para escucharle atentamente, sobre todo el comandante Irvin Smith, el sargento Rivaille y la sargento Hanji Zoe; de hecho, desde la muerte de Eren, le prestaban más atención a cualquier suposición que Armin pensara—. Desde el principio sabíamos que Berthold y Annie irían a la Policía Militar, y en aquel momento no había nada extraño ya que pensábamos que ellos sólo querían vivir "_cómodamente_" tras la muralla Sina. Pero después de descubrir que se convertían en titanes y que además, junto con Reiner, fueron los que destruyeron la muralla María hace cinco años… es más que obvio que no sólo se trataba de una coincidencia.

"_¿No era una coincidencia? ¿Acaso ellos tenían pensado ir tras la familia Real… tras el Rey?_", pensó Hannes; y esperó que Armin continuara…

—Ellos estaban buscando algo o a alguien dentro de la muralla Sina —soltó—. Así que probablemente la Policía Militar piensa que su objetivo era llegar hasta el Rey. Y yo también lo creo.

—¿Y por eso ahora quieren que Mikasa esté dentro de la Policía Militar de Elite…? ¿para proteger al Rey de otros intrusos como ellos? —preguntó Conny, no muy seguro—. Esto no me convence del todo porque Reiner y Berthold, simplemente pudieron transformarse en el Titán Acorazado y en el Titán Colosal para llegar hasta el castillo del Rey, y aplastarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Sí, lo sé… quizás yo esté equivocado y la verdadera razón sea otra…

—¡Comandante Irvin! —todos los presentes pudieron observar al nuevo recluta que llegaba corriendo—, esto ha llegado para usted… —entonces mostró un sobre cuyo exterior poseía el sello de la sala de tribunales.

Irvin tomó aquel sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió inmediatamente; era una carta de Dalliz Zacklay, así que la leyó con suma atención y después sonrió. Desde la muerte de Eren, la Legión de Reconocimiento había sido acusada de unirse con aquellos titanes que hacía cinco años habían destruido la muralla María, ya que dos de los nuevos reclutas resultaron ser el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado; mientras que Ymir también resultó un gigante que, poco después se unió a ellos para llevar a cabo el secuestro de Eren Jaeger y de Historia Reiss.

Y por eso ahora, todos sospechaban que dentro de la Legión de Reconocimiento habían otros titanes. Entonces Irvin recordó como fueron señalados, y las pruebas a las que fueron sometidos para probar su lealtad a la humanidad…

—Por fin estamos autorizados —les explicó—. Ahora podremos continuar con la misión que teníamos anteriormente… retomar la muralla María y llegar a ese sótano.

Los otros miembros se encontraban aliviados de que por fin los dejaran en paz, habían pasado meses sin hacer nada más que someterse a interrogatorios y pruebas para demostrar que no eran traidores como Reiner, Berthold, Annie e Ymir; se levantaron para alistar las cosas que necesitaba antes de partir. Armin caminó detrás de todos, quería pedir permiso para irse a despedir de Mikasa antes de que se marchara; Jean le miró y se quedó a su lado, también esperaba acompañarlo para decirle adiós -_y unas cuantas cosas más_- a ella.

—¿Van a despedirse de Ackerman…? —escucharon una voz, y se sorprendieron al descubrir al sargento Rivaille detrás de ellos—, ¿eh?

—Sí —respondió Armin tranquilamente—. Hoy se irá.

El hombre permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos.

—Vayan, y denle esto… —les dio la llave que hacía unos instantes había estado limpiando con mucho cuidado—. Esto le pertenece a Ackerman, a nadie más —y sin más nada que decir, comenzó a avanzar en dirección contraria.

—Pe-pero es la llave de Eren —señaló Armin, sorprendido ante la petición del sargento Rivaille—, la necesitamos para abrir la puerta del sótano.

—No —respondió él sin siquiera mirarlos—, esta llave le pertenece a Mikasa y a nadie más.

Sonrió. Y siguió caminando, dejando a ambos sin saber que decir…

.

.

.

Armin no entendía la razón por la cual el sargento Rivaille le quería devolver la llave a Mikasa, ellos la necesitaban para abrir el sótano de la casa de Eren cuando por fin lograran retomar la muralla María, así que seguía sin comprender por qué él hacía caso omiso a la importancia de aquel objeto; además, todos sabían que ella jamás regresaría a la Legión de Reconocimiento, lo sabían bien y era un hecho. Entonces volvió a mirar aquella llave que tenía entre sus manos y notó lo pulcra que lucía, perfectamente limpia y brillante, como si fuera nueva, como si la sangre seca de Eren jamás la hubiera manchado.

La apretó contra su pecho. Recordó ver al sargento Rivaille limpiándola con mucho cuidado, y en aquel momento creyó que aquel objeto era muy preciado para él, que era la esperanza que había dejado Eren antes de morir… que era la esperanza que tenían para seguir luchando contra los titanes. ¿Entonces porqué se la daba a Mikasa?

—Ahí está Mikasa… —escuchó a Jean. Y pudo observarla a la lejanía, recargada sobre una cerca; ambos se aproximaron a ella.

"_Esto le pertenece a Ackerman, a nadie más"_

—¡Hey, Mikasa! —soltó Jean, como si nada pasara.

Se preguntó porqué Jean no le decía nada a Mikasa… ¡ella iba a irse lejos! Ella que era de los mejores soldados que tenía la humanidad, que podría encargarse de varios titanes _antes de que él pudiera decir psíquico_, la misma que motivó -_y avergonzó_- a aquellos reclutas a luchar si querían vivir cuando se habían quedado sin gas para su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

—Toma esto, Mikasa —le dijo, y sujetó su mano derecha para colocarle la preciada llave. No quería alargar todo eso—. Esto… —hizo una pausa, creyó prudente el no mencionar al sargento Rivaille—, te pertenece a ti, a nadie más…

"_Armin, cuídala…"_, de pronto recordó lo que le había dicho Eren, con el último aliento que le quedaba; y en aquel momento pensó que se refería a la llave que con sus manos temblorosas le había depositado en las suyas, para después mirar el cuerpo de Mikasa que yacía inconsciente en los brazos del sargento Rivaille.

"_Cuida de ella…"_

—¿Porqué me la das? Es la llave de Eren… —Mikasa le regresó la llave pero él no la acepto—, la necesitan para abrir el sótano de nuestra casa.

—¿No lo entiendes Mikasa? —habló Jean, mientras no dejaba de verlo—, ¿qué caso hay en tener esta llave si ni siquiera estarás para ayudarnos?

—Yo…

No supo que decir, así que sólo contempló la llave de Eren, aquel diminuto pero valioso objeto que al parecer -_por mucho que le doliera_- le pertenecía ahora… y entonces pensó en todas las cosas que debieron pasarle por la cabeza a Eren cuando recordó que su padre había provocado que se transformara en un titán y que además -_sin más explicaciones_- le había dicho que debía reconquistar la muralla María para así llegar al sótano de su casa, donde se encontraban todas las respuestas que buscaba.

Pero Eren ya no estaba y al parecer las respuestas se quedarían ahí, en el sótano de su antiguo hogar; y de pronto se preguntó porque nunca tuvo curiosidad por aquel lugar…

"_Hay cosas, temibles cosas sobre mí… y de las cuales no te puedes enterar, Mikasa. No por ahora"_

No supo porque recordó aquellas extrañas palabras y no a la persona que se las había dicho; lo único que tenía claro en su mente, es que tal oración era de mucha importancia y que aquella persona se había asegurado de que ella la recordara… la había repetido sin cesar durante mucho tiempo, o eso le pareció a Mikasa.

Y ahora, por una extraña razón venía a su mente…

—¿Esto es un… adiós? —soltó Armin, sacando a Mikasa de su ensimismamiento. Aún le costaba creer que ella se iría y que jamás, _muy probablemente_, se volverían a ver—. Tal vez, nos veamos un día de estos… —pero él sabía que no sería posible, el lazo que los unía era Eren. Y ahora Eren estaba muerto—, así que es un hasta pronto.

—Sí —respondió Mikasa mientras se colgaba la llave de Eren al cuello para después hacer el ademan de sujetar su bufanda y así cubrirla, pero se dio cuenta que no la llevaba puesta—. ¡La bufanda!

—La perdiste aquel día —habló Armin, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Ah, sí…? —agregó como si aquello no le importara, pero era todo lo contrario; había olvidado que ya no la llevaba consigo, y entonces quiso regresar al lugar donde se enfrentaron a Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir y a los demás gigantes que les habían seguido. Sin embargo, sabía que no podría y que jamás lo haría—, lo había olvidado.

Y de pronto quiso llorar, pero contuvo las ganas de hacerlo. Aquella bufanda, la única cosa que pensaba que tendría para recordarlo durante los días, meses y años que vendrían, ya no estaba. Todo de él se estaba desvaneciendo… y se dio cuenta que tarde o temprano desaparecería por completo; entonces no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Era la cruda y dolorosa verdad.

Así que se aferró a aquella llave, que era lo único que ahora conservaba de Eren, y creyó que sí la sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas tal vez, sólo tal vez, esta no desaparecería… Eren no desaparecería.

—Ahora tendré que cuidar de esta llave —dijo, y Armin le miró para después sonreír melancólicamente—. Hasta pronto, Armin… hasta pronto, Jean.

—Será difícil, ¿no? —soltó Jean antes de darle la espalda—, enterarte después que uno de nosotros, Sasha, Conny, Armin o yo, hemos muerto. Pero eso nunca te ha importado, ¿verdad? Siempre ha sido Eren.

Y sin más nada que decir, comenzó a avanzar. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón, Jean esperaba que Mikasa le detuviera y le dijera que no era así, que incluso se preocupaba por él; pero ella no lo detuvo. Por eso una parte de él había odiado a Eren con todas sus fuerzas, no sólo por el hecho de ser un loco suicida que creía que podría acabar con los titanes de un día para otro… lo odió también porque gracias a él, Mikasa era capaz de dar su vida para salvarlo sin importar lo que le fuera a suceder a ella.

Y aunque lo siguiente fuera muy cruel, pensó que lo mejor sería no volver a ver a Mikasa a tenerla ahí, a su lado, viéndola vivir una vida que para no valdría nada si Eren no estaba a su lado… y sin que ellos le importaran algo; aunque eso era algo que ya sabía de antemano, pero por lo menos, _cuando Eren vivía_, ella sabía disimularlo.

—Adiós…

Mikasa se quedó callada, contemplando a Jean alejarse de ahí; y de pronto notó como Armin también se marchaba, elevando su mano y moviéndola de un lado a otro en señal de despedida, así que le imitó. Sin embargo comenzó a sentirse mal, una parte de ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo, irse sin más, no era lo correcto…

—Recluta Ackerman —escuchó que un hombre le llamaba e inmediatamente se giró. Él era Ivan Janssen, capitán a cargo de la "_elite militar_", o así era como conocían al grupo que estaba encargado especialmente de la seguridad del Rey—, ¿lista para partir?

Pero ella no contestó. Volvió a mirar el camino que habían seguido Armin y Jean, y de pronto no supo qué hacer, porque por muy genio que todos la consideraran, sabía que Jean tenía razón. Hasta ahora sólo se había preocupado por Eren, por hacerse más fuerte y así velar por su seguridad; su vida, después de ser salvada por Eren, giraba en torno a él y de nadie más. Incluso no le importaba morir con tal de salvarlo. No tenía otra meta más que esa y tampoco tenía un lazo con nadie más… ni con Armin, ni con Hannes, ni con Grisha Jaeger.

—Recluta Ackerman…

"_¡Yo, voy a matarlos a cada uno de ellos y librarnos por fin de estas paredes! ¡Ese es mi sueño! ¡La humanidad todavía no lo ha perdido todo!_"

Sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar aquellas palabras, como un susurro en su oído; se llevó la mano a este y apartó un mechón de su cabello que les estorbaba, esperando volver a escucharlas… pero eso no sucedió. El capitán Ivan Janssen no le quitó la vista de encima, esperando que ella contestara por fin.

—No —soltó y no supo porqué había dado un no como respuesta. El hombre le miró—, sólo he venido a informarle que no podré unirme al grupo de elite. Yo aún…

Las palabras salieron por si solas de su boca, y entonces observó la espalda de Armin, y vio como la capa verde con el símbolo de la Legión de Reconocimiento bailaba con el viento. "_Es cierto…_", se dijo así misma; "_Ese es el sueño de Eren. Librarnos de estas paredes_", lo repitió una y otra vez en su mente…

—Ahora tengo una nueva meta… —se inclinó en forma de reverencia—, y esa es librar a la humanidad de estas paredes. ¡Voy a matar a cada uno de los titanes! Sin embargo, no podré llevar acabo esto si sólo me uno a la Policía Militar… así que, le pido una disculpa por hacerle perder su tiempo.

—¿Estás despreciando a la Policía Militar?

—No —negó inmediatamente—, sólo que el estar ahí no me permitirá realizar mi meta. Es eso y nada más.

Ivan pudo observar la determinación en su mirada y cruzó sus brazos.

—Entiendo, puede marcharse Ackerman…

—Le agradezco —volvió a inclinarse, y luego se giró para comenzar a correr en la misma dirección que habían tomado Armin y Jean—. ¡Gracias, Capitán Janssen! —corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo, aún enfermo, le permitía; esperaba poder encontrarlos antes de que pudieran salir en una nueva misión.

—Su majestad —Ivan giró su cabeza hacia el hombre que le llamaba—, ¿está bien con esto? Incluso le dio un nombre falso a esa recluta…

—Sí, no importa mucho —sabía que por ahora tenía que dejarla ir, aunque eso arruinaba sus planes, pero después lo arreglaría.

Tarde o temprano tendría a Mikasa Ackerman en la palma de su mano.

.

.

.

Rivaille observó su pierna derecha, la movió de un lado a otro para así poder impulsarla y lograr subirse a su caballo, más no logró hacerlo al notar que Armin y Jean se aproximaban… y que Mikasa no venía con ellos. Supuso que lo que creyó que pasaría, no sucedió. Ackerman siempre le confundía, era como un ser ajeno a este mundo y cuyo apego hacia Eren nunca entendió; pero creyó que, al devolverle aquella llave, ella regresaría a la Legión de Reconocimiento para continuar con la misión que por desgracia Eren había dejado inconclusa… sólo fue una suposición suya, errónea al parecer.

—Mikasa no vendrá —soltó Armin. Y él se sorprendió que aquel joven soldado había entendido tal mensaje—, creo que no volveremos a verla.

Sasha, Conny, Hannes, Jean y Christa al oír esto, miraron hacia atrás. Sabían que lo que decía Armin era verdad, no volverían a ver a Mikasa porque tal vez en un día de esos, y aunque estaban decididos a luchar para que eso no sucediera, uno de ellos o quizás todos, morirían.

—Es una gran pérdida… —habló el comandante Irvin mientras miraba a Rivaille—. Ackerman es un gran soldado.

Jean sonrió, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y entonces notó el otro caballo que se encontraba junto al del sargento Rivaille; supuso que él tenía plena confianza en que Mikasa sí regresaría… así que se giró hacia él y pudo ver como este permanecía de pie, a lado de su caballo, dirigiéndole una mirada molesta al pobre animal.

—Sargento Rivaille —le llamó. El nombrado ni siquiera se inmutó—, ¿necesita un poco de ayuda…?

Todos quedaron en silencio.

—Por supuesto… —le señaló el suelo mientras parecía sonreír—, agáchate.

Jean le miró aterrado mientras se arrodillaba, se colocó en posición y después, se sorprendió al sentir el pie del sargento Rivaille sobre su espalda; al parecer le estaba usando de banquillo para lograr subirse a su caballo. Conny y Sasha sólo contuvieron sus risas, y él hizo lo posible para no agredir a su superior. El sargento Rivaille no era como Eren, no podía discutir con él y agredirse mutuamente para después hacer como si nada… "_Estúpido Eren_", se dijo así mismo.

—Gracias —comentó el sargento Rivaille, ya arriba de su caballo—. Recordaré tu ofrecimiento los próximos días.

—Ah, cla-claro…

—Bueno, ya es hora de partir —agregó el comandante Irvin, y lentamente comenzaron a avanzar—. ¡Vamos!

Se apresuró a subir a su caballo, mientras no dejaba de murmurar cuanto le había dolido la espalda al tener que soportar la rasposa suela del calzado del sargento. Quiso insultarle un poco y sin pensar regresó a verlo, entonces reparó en la extraña expresión que Rivaille tenía, y en que no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás, como esperando que Mikasa apareciera de repente; Jean no entendió la razón de aquello.

Todos sabían que Mikasa lo odiaba, no era un secreto; mientras que el sargento también la odiaba, y tenía razones para hacerlo. De pronto apreció una pequeña sonrisa que dibujó en su inexpresivo rostro, como si estuviera feliz por algo o por alguien…

—¡Alto! —escuchó la voz de Mikasa, miró como ella corría hacia ellos. Y los demás al darse cuenta de su presencia, se detuvieron al instante—, ¡alto!

Mikasa se apresuró a alcanzarlos y cuando lo hizo, se detuvo e intentó regularizar su respiración. Armin le miró sorprendido al verla ahí, porque creyó que justo en ese momento ella estaría viajando rumbo a la muralla Sina, uniéndose a la Policía Militar y dejándolos atrás. Pero no era así. Ella estaba ahí, mirándolos aliviada de que no se hubieran marchado.

—¿Mikasa? —preguntó—, ¿no te unirías a la Policía Militar?

—No… no lo haré —respondió inmediatamente, y después se acercó al comandante Irvin para inclinarse levemente—. Comandante Irvin, por favor, quisiera unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento de nuevo.

Hubo un gran silencio en aquel lugar. Incluso los caballos permanecían quietos, mientras todos los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento seguían esperando la respuesta de su comandante. Irvin siguió pensativo, y lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia Rivaille… entonces sólo sonrió.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Ackerman —le señaló el caballo que se encontraba junto a Rivaille—, me alegra que hayas decidido permanecer con nosotros. Ahí está un caballo listo para ti.

—Gracias —soltó, aliviada de que volvieran a aceptarla.

Caminó hacia aquel animal y de un sólo saltó logró montarlo; luego colocó la llave que ahora colgaba de su cuello, debajo de su camisa y sin esperarlo, pasó junto al sargento Rivaille. Intentó controlarse para no atacarlo, por ahora así estaban las cosas y no haría nada que impidiera lograr su nueva meta: _retomar la muralla María y descubrir lo que hay dentro del sótano de su casa para así acabar con cada uno de los titanes. Ella haría todo para librar a la humanidad de esas inmensas paredes_.

—Bienvenida, Ackerman —le dijo Rivaille, más ella no contestó.

La Legión de Reconocimiento continuó con su camino.

Y entonces ambos, Mikasa y Rivaille, se miraron de reojo, atentos a los movimientos que el otro hacía; y a pesar que sabían que se prestaban más atención de la necesaria, no bajaron la mirada. Mikasa lo odiaba, no había otro motivo, era así de sencillo; mientras Rivaille sólo esperaba que ella y los demás, no se diera cuenta que la antipatía que le profesaba… sólo era una fachada.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**  
En fin, me salió tan extraño esto. Pero ahí voy aprendiendo a escribir de estos personajes.  
Gracias por su tiempo para leer.

Y recuerden que les invito a leer el manga (ya con 47 capítulos) o ver el anime (ya con 15 capítulos). Les aseguro que les encantara y que amaran a varios personajes. Y también, que si escriben fanfics de este fandom, pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook _"Shingeki no Kyojin -FC"_, los esperamos.

.  
**Antifashion19©  
**No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.**  
**

_**Eso es plagio**_.

* * *

**Reviews, reviews…everywhere.  
**.

**MissYukkari:** Jajaja, sí, estúpida Policía Militar. Nada más están de flojos y viven cómodamente dentro de la muralla. Sobre Annie, por ahí anda… se sabrá de ella en los siguientes capítulos, creo. Yeah, Armin tiene el don, y antes creía que él iba a morir en los primeros capítulos (por ser cobarde y débil), pero después me calló la boca… se convirtió en un gran personaje, e incluso por ahora es mucho mejor que Eren (todos son mejor que Eren).

La verdad es que sí, a veces Mikasa me repele con esa actitud que tiene de "Eren, Eren, Eren", pero a la vez eso la hace grandiosa ya que se convirtió en alguien que haría todo por defender a la persona a la que quiere. Incluso sería capaz de atacar a sus conocidos con tal de salvarlo. El problema es Eren, ese nada más no muestra nada de "amor" por ella. Quizás sea por los titanes y blablablá, pero incluso Jean ha sentido algo por Mikasa. Maldito Eren, por eso lo maté, por tonto.

Pues intenté escribir todos los días, pero me he bloqueado y mejor lo dejé para después. No quiero forzar los capítulos y que no me queden bien. Muchas gracias por tomar un poco de tu tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia.

**fangirlx.x:** Es que fanfiction me trolleó bien feo, que se joda. Pues con este capítulo ya se sabe que en realidad no la odia… quizás. Jajaja, aunque digan que si tiene esa edad, no me la podré creer… se ve bien joven, y bajito. Aunque, eso sería más interesante, ¿no? Hombre de treinta y tantos con chica de quince años. Para el amorsh no hay edad…

Jajaja, pero eso sí sería interesante. Empezar con fanfic RivaMika y acabarlo con MikaAnnie. No sé, ambas parejas son sexys y masoquistas, que gustan. Bueno, es que Armin es Armin, y es tan genial cuando se trata de hablar… así que me dejé llevar.

PD: Ya sabía, ya sabía… eres una fujoshi hecha y derecha.

PD 2: Lo intenté, pero me bloqueé… allá arriba nadie me quiere y dice: "Te jodes, actualizaras cada año bisiesto". Aunque, has dicho que me acosaras para que lo cumpla, interesante, interesante… kukuku. XD Pero seguiré intentándolo; ahora sí, no se me va a olvidar que tengo este fanfic. Muchas gracias por leerlo…

**NANA-chan53:** ¿En serio es la primera? No sé, hasta me sentí feliz que hayas empezado por esa. Ah, muchas gracias. La verdad es que sí, ese odio/amor te atrapa… deberías verte el manga, aunque ya son cuarenta y tantos capítulos, pero es mucho mejor que el anime. Sobre los spoilers, pues no, la muerte de Eren no es inminente… pero por lo que está pasando, y por cierta frase que se leyó por ahí, parece que quizás va a morir otro personaje.

Yo sólo espero que no sea Jean (lo amo mucho para dejarlo ir). Jajaja, pues creo que algunas fans me van a matar por el detalle que usaré para que estos se relacionen. Pero quiero verlas sufrir también. En fin, muchas a ti por leer y comentar esta historia. Nos vemos.

**GirlSchifffer:** La verdad es que sí es triste, pero es mi HAMOR a él que me hizo matarlo. No sé, lo vi como una solución para que no estorbara entre Mikasa y Rivaille (ella ama demasiado a Eren). Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia, muchas gracias.

**Nangaro:** Ven a mis brazos, Nangaro… a que sí. Debe haber más fanfics de esta pareja, son demasiado sexys para ser ignorados. Claro, no la dejaré abandonada. Ya la tengo pensada y las cosas que van a suceder, como se unirán estos… como terminará la historia. Me mal viajo muy feo pero de sólo pensar me emocionó en ella.

Así que de verdad agradezco tus palabras y el apoyo. Mil gracias por leer y comentar.

**Tomoe-sama:** Esa teoría puede que no esté equivocada. Interesante, interesante. No, no voy a matarlo… te aseguro que en esta historia Rivaille no morirá (¿cómo podría matarlo? Es sexy). ¿En serio? En los otros fics RivaMika, lo matan… ¿cuál es el chiste de hacer fanfic de ellos si lo matan? Eso sí es triste.

Pero bueh, muchas gracias por leer y comentar este fanfic, por muy raro que sea.

**I can hear the screams tonight:** A que sí, y al parecer es un hombre adulto, enfermizo y sensual. Todas queremos, pero pues… así están las cosas. Jajaja, calma tu lado fujoshi, no… no creo que haya yaoi; lo acepto, pero aún no estoy preparada para escribirlo.

Aunque, creo que me ha traicionado el subconsciente con lo de Jean y Rivaille. Lo de ponerlo en cuatro patas y… debo dejar de juntarme mucho con ustedes, XD me están corrompiendo y me enviaran al lado oscuro.

Sí, Mikasa lo odia pero todos sabemos que eso es amor. Lo demás son p*ndejadas. Ya, estuve escribiendo, pero sabes que soy lenta y vaga… necesito unos asistentes, me pondré a adoptar niños de 14 años en adelante para que así yo sólo les dicte y ellos escriban, o debería existir un lector de mentes que te pase lo que piensas a Word. Así todo sería más fácil… ¿cómo que te sangra la boca? ¿Eres Auruo Brossard?

Te amodoro por leer esta extraña historia. I love you.


End file.
